


Six Ninjas in a Car

by AstraLowelle



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Crossword Puzzles, Gen, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: Stuck in the car on the way to the Symposium, the crew's going a little crazy.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Six Ninjas in a Car

"Are we _theeeeeeeeeeere_ yet?" Lloyd whined, for the fourth time.

"No," Jay replied absently, engrossed in his phone. "Hey, guys, what's a seven letter word that starts with 'r' and means 'loudly rude or uncouth'?"

"Raucous," Zane replied from the back seat.

"Like you, Jay," Cole cracked.

"I'm not going to respond to that" was Jay's dignified response. "Hmmmm... what's a word that-"

"I'm hungry," Kai interrupted. "Sensei, where'd you put the food?"

"We have another five hours until we reach the Symposium," the ninja master cautioned, without taking his eyes off the road. "Don't eat everything now."

"And don't touch my pickle pudding, Kai," Jay added, tapping the screen. "What's a word that starts with-"

"Give it a rest, Jay," Nya said wearily. "You're driving me insane."

"What on Earth is 'pickle pudding'?" Lloyd asked, not with a faintly squeamish quality to his voice. Jay waved a hand.

"It's pickle pudding. Figure it out. Speaking of which, what's a word for 'red' with 's' as the fifth letter?"

"Crimson," Zane supplied.

"Jay, could you give the game a rest?"

"Are we _theeeeeeeeeeere_ yet?"

" _Gross!_ What's this green slimy goopy mess?"

"I said don't touch my pickle pudding, Kai!"

"Stop fighting back there," Wu threatened, "or I turn this car around."

That made everyone stop talking.

For about two minutes.

"Sensei Wu!" Cole complained. "Kai's elbowing me!"

"It's not my fault! I'm trying to find the napkins! Jay, what'd you _put_ in this gunk?"

"Are we _theeeeeeeeeeere_ yet?"

"Hey, guys, what's a word that-"

_"Jay!"_

"Sensei Wu! Nya took my phone!"

"All of you, _quiet!_ "

Once again, a modicum of silence descended on the inhabitants of the car.

Very, very softly, Kai began to hum 'Ninety-Nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall'. Jay joined in, with perhaps a touch more enthusiasm. Cole added his own voice, setting off Jay's higher one quite nicely.

"Why don't we play a game?" Nya suggested, wincing slightly as Kai reached falsetto.

"Good idea," Jay agreed. "Let's play 'I Spy'."

"Not a great idea in a moving car," Lloyd put in. "Uncle Wu, are we there yet?"

"We can play "I Went to the Market And Bought...'," Kai offered.

Cole wrinkled his nose. "Zane always wins."

"We could play Geography."

"Everything always ends in 'A'."

"Not true! Ever heard of Athens?"

"Fine, everything else does!"

"Are we _theeeeeeeeeeere_ yet?"

"Sensei Wu! Lloyd's squishing me!"

_"QUIET!"_

Kai found a bag of pretzels and started munching. Jay managed to wrangle his phone away from Nya, and resumed tapping. Cole began rummaging through the snacks, while Lloyd stared out the window and Nya stole one of Kai's pretzels.

"Turn left here, Sensei," Zane called.

Sensei Wu turned left.

Five hundred yards later, Lloyd piped up, "Zane, where's the nearest rest stop?"

"The next exit," Zane replied.

"I told you not to drink so much," Wu sighed, but turned at the sign.

Once everyone was on the road again, with Cole happily working his way through a pack of gummy worms, Jay's word game eluded him yet again.

"What's a four letter word for 'hard grey metal'?"

Cole grinned. "It sharpens itself."

Jay's face lit up. "Ooh! Iron." He tapped that into his phone. "I won!"

"Glad to hear it," Kai said dryly.

"Well done," Zane added.

"Uncle Wu, are we-"

_"NO!"_ everyone yelled.


End file.
